New tradition for the mistletoe
by Yaoi Mobile
Summary: LOL, dedicated for my friend Nina, Rated for a reason kiddies. Axel decides to change an oh so popular tradition


**A/N: okay this is another first timer guys so no flames plz! **

**This fan fiction is dedicated to my new friend Nina! Merry X-mas Nina I hope you like your Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Roxas wasn't sure how it happened and quite frankly he didn't care, all he cared about at that moment was the red head who was currently kissing his neck while removing his shirt. Roxas gasped as Axel yanked his shirt off, exposing his bare chest.

Roxas blushed as he looked up at Axel whose shirt had been already removed. "Axel . . ." he whispered, eyes closing as axel leaned down, kissing his ear. Roxas let his hands drift up and lace together behind axels neck as he felt the red head began to suck and nibble at his ear lobe.

"Mn . . . hn!" Roxas yelped a bit as axel bit down.

Axel smirked, contempt with the noise the blonde had produced. Axel moved his lips away from his lover's ear and back to his luscious lips, which quickly responded. Axel licked and sucked at Roxas' bottom lip, making him gasp and quiver. Slowly at first, Axel slipped his hot, slick tongue between the smaller boys two lips.

"Hah-"Roxas gasped again, only this time it had a hint of a moan in it.

Axel began to swiftly explore the moist cavern of his lover's mouth, running his wet muscle across Roxas' pallet, earning another moan. Axel continued invading Roxas' mouth as he slowly, but firmly began to grind against him, making Roxas gasp in shock and a strange twinge of pleasure.

Axel let out a small groan when he felt Roxas moving against him, heat beginning to grow between the two of them. Roxas knotted his fingers into Axels spiky, messy hair as ha arched his hips for more. Axel firmly pinned his hips back down.

"a-ah!" Roxas moaned into Axels mouth, body arching in pure ecstasy.

Axel reluctantly pulled his lips away from Roxas', sitting up and straddling the blonde. Roxas looked up at Axel, cheeks pink and panting. He could feel his arousal pressing against his lovers, making him squirm slightly.

"Mn . . . A-Axel . . . ." he groaned, the small of his back arching slightly.

Axel was way ahead of him as he began to unbutton his own pants, sliding them and his underwear off in one sweep, before beginning to tweak the buttons on Roxas'.

Roxas lay there, panting and arching his hips as he felt Axel's hands working on his pants. Roxas knew what they were doing. He knew that, in theory, he had no heart and could not feel emotion, but he sure as hell was feeling something. It was what he assumed to be a mix of lust and a very strong emotion people call love.

Roxas was pulled out of his thoughts when his pants were torn off, splashing cold air onto his lower regions.

"hah-"

Before he could even finish with his gasp, he let out a surprised moan. Axel had begun to roll his hips against Roxas' while coating his fingers with a generous amount of saliva. Roxas watched him and moaned at the very sight, his eyes half-lidded and cheeks hot with blush.

Slowly, Axel slid back, hoisting Roxas' legs on his hips, eyes locked on his lovers as he did. Roxas merely nodded weakly, biting his lip.

"b-be gentle . . . please?" He was trembling slightly, eyes remaining locked with Axels.

"Of course" Axel smiled warmly before leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon Roxas' lips, tracing his entrance lightly. Roxas gasped, quickly kissing Axel back, thighs quivering slightly.

Slowly and gently, Axel slid in the first digit, pausing as he felt Roxas tense slightly. Axel licked and sucked at Roxas' bottom lip, taking his tongue into his mouth as he slid in the second digit. Roxas' yelped, clinging and digging his nails into Axels shoulder blades.

Axel coiled their tongues together, free hand roaming Roxas' chest as he began to push the third digit in, scissoring them gently.

"Ha-ah!" Roxas yelped quietly, body arching as the pain shot through him, hiding a small bit of pleasure.

"sh . . . sh . . . " Axel whispered onto Roxas' lips, searching for that sweet spot inside of him. Roxas nodded weakly, gasping and panting as the pain slowly began to subside and turn into something else.

Suddenly, Roxas threw his head back, moaning loudly. Axel had found his sweet spot.

Axel smirked a small bit. "Found it . . . "gently and slowly he pressed his fingers back into that spot, watching Roxas moan.

"O-oh! Axel!" his eyes were winced shut in pleasure as he bit his lip.

Gently, Axel slid the digits out, positioning himself at Roxas' entrance. "are you ready?" He asked seriously, kissing the blonde's cheek. "y-yes . . . Axel . . . please . . ." Roxas groaned, thighs tightening their grip around the red heads hips. ". . . Alright." Carefully and steadily, Axel began to press the tip of himself into his lover.

"A-ah!" Roxas moaned a bit, feeling Axel continue to push inside of him till finally, he stopped, panting and waiting for Roxas to adjust.

Roxas lay panting for a moment, nails still clinging to Axels shoulder blades and head tucked into the crook of his neck. After another moment or so, he locked his ankles around Axel's waist, nodding a small bit. "O-okay . . ."

Axel nodded back, pulling out of his lover slowly before pushing back in, gently but still firmly.

"ha-" Roxas moaned, cut off only when Axel did it again, body melding with Roxas'.

It was perfect. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. And they moved like the waves of the ocean against the shore. Rising, crashing, pulling back, and rising again. Their moans filled the room in, mixing into the sound of the bed beneath them, creating their own music with one and other.

Again, Axel hit Roxas' sweet spot, making Roxas moan louder, body arching again in pure euphoria. They were both sweating, continuing their wave like movement till finally, the heat increased. Their movements became hotter and resembled more of a wild fire, hot, hungry and finally, explosive.

Both boys threw their heads back as climax hit them. Their vision went white as Axel collapsed onto Roxas' chest.

And they stayed that way for a moment, panting, gasping and listening to one and other. Slowly and carefully, Axel pulled out of his lover, laying Next to him with a small sigh.

After another moment of silence, Roxas rolled onto his side, looking at Axel. Axel did the same, smiling a small bit. "Was that all right Roxy?" Roxas just nodded, smiling a bit, finally remembering how everything came about. "That was . . . amazing but I'm pretty sure you're only supposed to kiss under the mistletoe."

Axel was silent for a minute before laughing a bit, looking at the mistletoe hanging on his bed.

"Rules change in my room Roxas, you should know that." With that he grinned, kissing Roxas on the cheek. "Merry Xmas Roxas."

Roxas smiled a bit, nuzzling into Axels' chest. "Merry Xmas."

* * *

**A/N: WOW that came out better than I thought XDD**

**ILY NINA MERRY XMAS!!!**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!!**


End file.
